Cat Girl Do
Cat Girl Do is an episode of Anime: Evolution which also features a behind-the-scenes epilogue in this episode. Plot At the beginning of the episode, a teenage girl named Tenma accidentally bumps her head into a black cat. That effect causes body-swapping which caused the cat to possess her body. Noah, sleeping in the Anime Park's bench since he ran away from home after an argument over a video-game, has finally witnessed Tenma shuggling on his lap. Noah thinks of this as a friendship so he takes her to a hot milk cafe and she burns her tongue. They get together in the sunset but she still doesn't know she's cat, even when she meowed. Noah starts to befriend Tenma and they start to hangout causing Chickenbark jealously challenging Tenma to a Punch-Out! boxing championship. After a match, they start to get along. After the episode, an epilogue appears featuring a video clip from the 2000 Cartoon Network series "Sheep in the Big City" of the segment, The Ranting Swede which was from the series finale. After the Swede segment, the credits for the series start to roll. Then, it turns out that the epilogue was just the behind of the scenes of the series (in the anime definition) which featured all of the cast. The villains, mostly Mike Teavee, is upset that the writers for the series are always making Ben and Noah win. So, they decided to change the rules and make them the true heroes. At the end, the studio begins to produce another episode with the starting of a remake of the opening sequence of Sheep in the Big City. Guest stars *Kevin Seal - Ranting Swede *Mo Willems - Director, Hector *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tara Strong - Tenma *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Matt Hill - Ed *Tom Kenny - Ben Plotz, Bill *Dante Basco - Jake Long *Robert Cait - Chickenbark, Himself *Phil LaMarr - Dimwitted Script Writer Song *Dem Bones sung by Janice Karim and Ross Bagdasarian Jr. *Gonna Get This sung by Miley Cyrus feat. Iyaz *Eat It; based on "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, sung by Weird Al. Yankovic *Ding, Fries Are Done! sung by Seth MacFarlene *Basketball Jones featuring Tyrone Shoelaces sung by Cheech & Chong *Linus & Lucy composed by Vince Guaraldi *Hangin Tough sung by New Kids on the Block *Lies by The Thompson Twins *Tom Sawyer sung by Rush Trivia *This is the first episode to use traditional animation after four years of flash animation production of the series. *This is the first episode to feature a long episode and to feature the most broken fourth walls. *This episode was also the most censored since it has more than three deleted scenes. *The Funimation Studios logo can be seen on the poster during the cafeteria. *The Flying Eduardo Brothers make a minor role in the epilogue. *The theme song for the series was not used for this episode. *This is the second episode to feature a major guest cast along with a song. *After the series was contracted in Toonz Entertainment for English production, the flash animation gave all characters more smooth designs. *Shouldn't Tenma attack Chickenbark when they first meet because he is part dog? *The first time the episode aired, the background for the credits was a freeze frame of the Ranting Swede's ending along with an animated cameraman walking to the credits eating a donut and runs away after realizing he's being watched but later comes back and goes away again. But in 4/13/11 and 4/18/11, the background was faded to black with the credits scrolling from the top to the bottom but the soundtrack of the cameraman can still be heard. *A clip from the Christmas special which featured Wrath dressed as Jamaican singer Bob Marley (1945-1981) while Shura dressed as Ziggy Marley (1968-present) was used for the song "Gonna Get This". *During the scene featuring the gang going out for lunch, the animators drew Samson totally different. *In one scene, Edward the Platypus was colored brown instead of white. *During the cafeteria scene, Noah was already seen in the table but after Hector cried, he is seen waiting in line. *When Noah was getting a drink, two Wrath's can be seen. One next to Noah and another one on top of Mike Teavee. *When Mike Teavee steps on a nail and screams in terror causing most of the workers of the show to leave in fear parodies a popular Wal-Mart commercial where a father, dressed as a clown, steps on a glass unicorn's horn, starts screaming causing all of the birthday party's guests to run away. *Some clips from the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "Stop, Look and Ed" were used to follow Mike Teavee breaking rules. *The law featuring Jack vs. King is a reference to the controversy between the US restaurant, Burger King and the Australian restaurant, Hungry Jack. *The law featuring Kimba y Simba is a reference to the controversy between the 1960s anime Kimba the White Lion and the 1990s Disney film "The Lion King". *The law featuring "Wacky vs. Dodo" is a reference to the similarities and differences to the 1940s black and white cartoon "Porky in Wackyland" and the 1960s color cartoon "Dough for the Do-Do". *There was a scene featuring a cauldron with the writings "Treg's a Foo" on it. This is a reference to Warner Bros. animator. Treg Brown. Also, a weird creature with huge glasses pops out of the cauldron saying "Hello, Bobo". This is a reference to fellow animator, Robert Cannon, who was nicknamed Bobo and was known for wearing huge glassess. Foo is also a nonsense word from the Smokey Stiff comics. *The train human hybrid is an honor of Thomas the Tank Engine. *The cat and dog hybrid that was attacking each other is a parody of CatDog. *The three headed monster is a parody of The Three Stooges. Moe's hair is blond instead of traditional black in the recolored versions. *All Wackyland citizens have gain thick lips in the colored version. *The criminal is colored blue in the recolored version. *'Plot Focused On:' Noah, Tenma, Chickenbark, Mike Teavee, Wrath Quotes *'Bill:' I luv lunchies. What are you gonna have, Hector? **'Hector:' I think I'll have the chicken. **'Bill:' Me too. OH NO! WE CAN'T BOTH HAVE THE CHICKEN!!! Then there might not be any chicken left for anybody else. I wanna be fair... so I guess I'll have to take the fish. Too bad! I really felt like chicken. **'Hector:' WILL YOU JUST ORDER THE CHICKEN? (Bill starts crying) Oh, NOW YOUR CRYING ALL OVER MY DRESS!!! *'Noah:' (sleeping) DON'T TOUCH MY BENCH!! I'LL CUT YOU!!! I'm never gonna go back home! Mamma won't get me a video game from bad behavior. *'Chickenbark:' I challenge you to a duel! **'Tenma:' Meow! *'Chickenbark:' What do you mean; I Stink? Censorship *Any scenes featuring Rochester (from The Jack Benny Program) serving as the cafeteria server was cut. *The scene where the Al Jolson duck cries for it's Mammy was cut. *The scene featuring the Stooges abusing themselves was deleted. *The scene featuring Tenma biting Noah's hand and Noah bleeding was deleted. *The scene featuring Naked Pops on an arcade game was removed after first airing.